In order to properly display video onto a television system that was originally recorded using film, the video must be converted into an appropriate format. Movies are generated using conventional 35 mm and/or 70 mm film; the film is shot at 24 frames per second and may be subsequently up-converted to a display rate of 48 frames per second in order to minimize visible flicker. A typical television system utilizes video that is composed of interlaced video comprising even and odd horizontal scan lines. The effective television display rate is approximately 60 fields per second or 30 frames per second. One method of transcoding the video from a 48 frame/second rate to that of a 60 field/second rate occurs by incorporating a duplicate field to every four fields of video. This technique may be referred to as 3:2 pull-down, and the duplicate or repeated field may be referred to as a pull-down field.
While the 3:2 pull-down process restores the proper speed of the film on video, it generates a number of issues when a typical television system is used to display the 3:2 pull-down video. For example, two sequential video frames within every five video frame sequence contain images from different film frames. If there is any movement or motion of the image, the video processed by a typical television system will be visually distorted.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.